1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electromechanical rotary and slide control switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical switches for controlling electrical devices and/or systems such as lighting systems typically comprise many electrical components and mechanical components that are electrically and/or mechanically coupled to each other. Depending on the particular application, the systems and/or devices that are controlled by the switches often require multiple simultaneous application and control of electrical energy in the form of electrical current or voltage. The application of electrical energy is typically implemented with a switch that electrically connects or disconnects the electrical device or system to or from a source of electrical energy. The control of electrical energy is typically implemented with a variable control arrangement such as a variable potentiometer that selectively controls the amount of voltage or current that is supplied to the electrical devices and/or systems. The design of such switches is often complicated by the need to route electrical energy to devices or systems while at the same controlling the amount of energy being provided to these devices or systems. Consequently, these switches often have very awkward control and switching actuators that are difficult to manipulate by an operator. Further, the assembly of these switches during manufacture is also difficult because of the relatively small size of the switch electrical and mechanical components and the intricate interconnections that often exist between these various components.
What is therefore needed is a switch that can be manipulated to operate in one of a plurality of modes in a relatively simple fashion. What is further needed is a switch whose design renders its assembly during manufacturing relatively simple.